Printable self-adhesive labels and label sheets having multiple self-adhesive labels are generally known. Label consumers and users often attach these self-adhesive labels around objects with non-planar surfaces, such as around cylindrical objects and the like. The standard method for attaching self-adhesive labels around non-planar surfaces is that a user bends back the label sheet somewhere in the vicinity of one of the edges or corners of the label to be removed. This causes a separation between the label and the liner of the label sheet. The user then grasps the label in the area where the separation has been created, and fully removes the label from the sheet and liner. With the entire adhesive backing exposed, the user then attaches a first portion of the label onto a first section of the non-planar surface and then continues to apply the label to the surface until the entire label is adhered to the surface. However, in some cases, especially where the label is flexible or conformable, it becomes difficult to attach a label around a non-planar surface using the standard method while maintaining a smooth label surface. Application of a label to a non-smooth surface can often make it difficult for any indicia printed or otherwise written on the surface of the label to be clearly or easily visible.